Everlasting Love
by MalevolenceCromwell
Summary: Ron and harry were in love. Harry died in the war. How will Ron go on without his one true love. 5 years later there is a little girl claiming to be their daughter. this is slash ! Hprw Rwhp
1. sorrow remembered

* * *

Disclaimer - Harry potter does not belong to me . He and the others all belong to j.k rowling .

A/n - This is slash . So if you don't like yaoi or gay guys then you should leave now! Thank you

Ron . . .

The war was over . Voldemort was dead and along with him so many others. Including you . My lover , my friend , and yet I can't remember much about how it happened . The final battle . The day I lost you forever . I've pushed it all to the back of my mind for so long that the memory is nothing more than a mental mist . All I can remember is a haze of magic and smoke , and bright jets of light . I remember watching you , as you stood face to face with the dark lord himself . I remember seeing his body turn to smoke and ash . The war was over and we had won . I can still remember the bodies . So many bodies . Dead . The war had claimed so many . Though the ground was riddled with corpses and the sky was gray there was relief . You smiled like I never saw you smile before and you were smiling right at me . I thought everything would be ok . How wrong I was .

" Harry !" Hermione screamed pointing at something or someone I didn't see . Suddenly , there was a spark of red light and your chest burst open . I watched in horror as you fell to your knees . I turned around and to my shock there standing on top of a rock , a sneer planted firmly on his face was Draco Malfoy , he was supposed to be dead . Killed by the Ministry or so everyone said . I raised my wand quickly with every intent on killing the snarky bastard but my legs gave out and I fell onto the ground . _This is the end . _I remember thinking . There was a blue flash of light and then screaming but I can't remember who it was . I looked over at you . You were covered in blood and pale as snow . I grabbed your hand and you smiled . Your gaze was soft and with blood cover lips you whispered . "I love you ." The last thing I remember is tears streaming down your face and then nothing but darkness.

* * *

It's been five years since then and I have long since left the wizarding world . I've moved from our small flat and into a house in South London . Hermione and Ginny come to visit me , every now and again . I've found a job and somehow manage to keep myself bussy but when the nights get cold and I'm lying alone in my bed , I think of you . Your warm hand on my chest , Your unruly hair and big bright green eyes . The way your eyes narrowed and watered when you going to cry , when they lit up when I was around and I remember most vividly the way they would glaze over with lust when you climaxed . I miss you so very much . I feel so empty . So alone . Even though I feel this way , something keeps me from falling to the ground . Something keeps moving me along , though I don't know what it is . What is the use in living when I have nothing to live for ? 


	2. surprises

A/n : sorry it took me so long to post . School has been taking up most of my time . So without further ado . here it is . the second chapter of everlasting love .

* * *

xxxDreamxxx 

_It was a sunny day and the sky was blue. Ron peeked over the balcony of the Astronomy tower. He had only been waiting for two minutes for Harry and Hermione to show up but it felt like two hours. Hermione promised to bring him at 10 o'clock sharp but it was ten o' two. He peeked over the balcony again , this time he spotted them. Hermione was easy to spot out of a crowd with her bushy mane. She was pointing up at him, clearly telling Harry to look up. Ron took a deep breath and stood on top of the balcony. All eyes were on him, with his wand pointed at his neck he began to speak._

_"I have something to say and I want everyone to here it. " Ron began , his voice magnified by his wand. " I, Ron Bilius Weasley proclaim my everlasting love and devotion to Harry James Potter! I love you , Harry and I don't care who knows it. " There was a loud "oooh" from the crowd. At this point harry was a bright pink. Ron winked down at him and Harry started grinning like a mad man.Suddenly , everyone vanished and nothing was left but Ron and Harry._

_"I love you too." Harry said embracing Ron. " We'll be together forever and ever."_

_" No , we won't. You'll die and I'll be alone " Ron cried , holding Harry tighter , waiting for this dream to fade away and leave him in his misery._

_" Your not alone. I'll never leave you. Just look for me were we first loved." Harry whispered into his ear._

_xxxend dreamxxx_

Ron woke up the next morning to a soft peck on his chest. It was Pig , the small bird had come through the skylight. Ron always left it open for him. Harry had once insisted that they leave their bedroom window open cracked for Pig and Hedwig. Once Harry died Hedwig had disappeared.

" Harry." Ron sighed mournfully._ Just look for me were we first loved. _What did that mean? Hogwarts? The Burrow? Their old flat?

Ron didn't know . He had had that dream so many times but this time was different. Harry had never said that before. Something wasn't right. After years of letting his dream advice go unheard he had learned to take it's advice. The small bird on his chest hooted at him angrily. Ron took the letter from Pig's ankle and patted him on the head. The bird hopped off of his chest and perched on the nightstand. Ron opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Ron, _

_How are you? We both hope everything is fine. We have some very good news. __Hermione and I are pregnant . . . again. Isn't it wonderful. Your going to be an Uncle again. Hurry up and write back._

_Love, Ginny_

After reading the letter Ron had to laugh. It seemed like they were always pregnant.Starting from Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts till now. They were worser than bunnies. They already had about six or eight , maybe nine. He could never keep track. They lived right down the street from him. They didn't need to use owl , they could have just walked down the street. He'd go and visit them after work.

"C'mon Pig , I might as well feed you too." Ron picked up the small owl.


	3. Harry's escape

A/n: This part of the story is mostly in Harry's point of view. Hope you like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry . . .

XXXdreamXXX

Two naked bodies lay entangled in sheets. Lust had taken its toll on both men. Pale , freckled skin on top of toned flesh the color of porcelain. Red hair matted to a sweaty forehead , black unkempt hair and scarred forehead visible beneath. They moaned in pure ectasy. Harry clenched the pillow beside him and arched himself against Ron's manhood , hitting his love spot.

"Ron . . ." Harry moaned "I love you."

" I love you too." Ron groaned. He close to climaxing now. It was so hot inside, Ron thought he would scold himself. Ron grabbed Harry's hips , pumping inside of Harry with furious thrusts. Ron always did this when he was about to climax. Harry loved it when Ron got like that. He was like a beast in heat , desperately wanting satisfaction.

Harry was in a trance of lust , his eyes dilated in longing. He winced as Ron pounded into him harder. He clawed at Ron's back , smiling masochistically.

" Harry!" Ron whimpered as he came. That whimper always drove harry crazy. Harry screamed Ron's name as he came. They crushed their lips together in a heated kiss.

"I'll always love you." Ron whispered . " Please come back. I can't live without you."

XXXend dreamXXX

I woke up the next morning , panting and sweaty. My boxers were crusty from the dream. I know I can't be with Ron and it's tearing me apart. My cock shows me no sympathy and greedily demands attention. I put my hand firmly around my shaft , stroking it to the thought of the lust filled nights we used to share. It's odd how just the thought of you can make me satisfied and yet it can make me spiral deeper into the abyss that is my sorrow. I think I've been reading to much lately. When I think about Ron my heart begans to break. I miss him. I want to see him again but I know I can't. If Draco found out that I was thinking of leaving him . . . He'd kill me and our miracle. You moved out of our old flat but somedays on my way to take our little girl to school I hope that your there standing outside but you never are. If he knew I passed our old flat I'd be bruised for a week. Sometimes he get so angry that I don't know what to do. I'm afraid for the life of our daughter. If something every happens to me , I don't know where she would go. You don't even know she exists. I hear her little feet now. I quickly _evanesco _the mess I made on the sheets. I don't even have my own wand anymore , this borrowed wand has restrictions. If it didn't _Malfoy_ would be six feet under. There is a soft knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I say and she comes through the door. Her lightly freckled little face bent into a frown. I wonder what he has said to her this time. Damn, I promised myself when she came into this world that I would protect her. I wouldn't let him hurt her but he does , he hurts her with his words. I can see it in her big green eyes everytime he calls her "Halfbreed"or " Abomination". She still doesn't know what abomination means and I haven't the heart to tell her. I refuse to let his lies destroy our child. I think I've failed her already. At the tender age of five she already knows discrimination. My mind keeps telling me it's not to late and Pansy says the same. She managed to stay neutral during the war. She is my only friend in this hell hole.

"When your ready , We'll leave this place and never come back. Your little girl shouldn't be exposed to him and neither should you." She once said. I know she's right.

"Mommy?" She looks up at me with tear filled eyes. Something is wrong .

"Yes , princess?" I ask her , pushing a strand of her incandescent red hair behind her small ear. "What's wrong?"

"Am I bwood scum?" She asks as wet tears stream down her cheeks. Everytime she cries it breaks my heart. I've had enough , I should have taken her away from here in the beginning but I was so scared. She won't have to deal with this anymore.

"No, your not blood scum. Did Draco call you that?" I ask and she nods. I already knew. How could he call her that. She's just a child but he doesn't care. " Didn't I tell you to never listen to anything he says?" She nods again.

" You said his head is fiwled with saw dust." She laughed. I love it when she laughs. It's alot like his, so carefree. "Mommy can I see your wedding ring?" I can't risk showing it to her right now. Especially, if Draco is still here. Last time he tried to flush it down the loo and nearly strangled me to death.

" I'll show it to you when you come from school. " I tell her. She smiles up at me.

" I am going to get ready for school. " She says and jumps of the bed.

" Harry ?" I hear Pansy call from behind the door.

" C'mon in." I yell to her.

"Auntie! Auntie! " Willow yells in excitement. That's her name. Willow Weasley. Willow ran up to Pansy and hugged her. Pansy loves her , I love her but that isn't enough. She wants to know her other father. She wants to know Ron. She's seen his picture in the daily prophet. The executive of Weasley's broomsticks. They are the most popular now adays. She knows his name and that he is her father. She keeps his picture underneath her pillow. Even more reason for me to leave here.

" Go get ready for school , darling." I tell her. She nods and I watch as she walks across the hall to her room.

"Whats wrong , Harry?" Pansy asked me. I shut the door quickly and began to speak.

"We need to leave here." I whisper to her and hope to god Draco wasn't on the other side of the door. " Will you help me?"

"Yes !" Pansy whispers back quickly. " We'll talk more about this outside of this house." I nod.

" Mommy , I'm ready." She comes back through the door. I pick her up and carry her downstairs. Breakfast is already on the table. The house elves waste no time.

" Harry potter , sir?" Dimle asks. Dimle was Dobby's child. Dobby managed to survive the war and I don't know where he is now.

"Yes, Dimle?" He hands me note. I already know who it's from.

I began to read :

_- Harry_

_I'll be gone for a two days. I expect you to be here when I get back or there will be hell to pay. _

_- The only one who should be on your mind. _

It was as if the gods heard my call. My chance to leave. I grin up at Pansy and her the note. She reads it and smiles back at me. Yes, this is our chance.


	4. addictive

A/n: This chapter is completely in Ginny's pov. Hope you like it. Thanks

zxxx

Ginny. . .

I woke up this morning a lot more tired then I usually am. My back hurts and so does my lower regions but it's not because I'm pregnant. Besides , I'm not that far along yet , I'm not even showing yet. No , this pain is from being bent over a desk for two hours the night before. I don't mind though , I've gotten used to it. This is the effect of my addiction. I look over at Hermione. She looks so angelic when she's asleep , though , she can be the total opposite. She opens one of her eyes and smiles at me. She still has the cat ears and tail from the night before. The spell doesn't last that long though , so it should be gone in a few hours. She sits straight in the bed , a mischievous smile grazing her soft lips. I know where this is headed. I look over at the clock. It's six o'clock in the morning. The kid's won't be up for another hour or so. She's straddling me now, kissing me softly.

"Good morning , love. Wanna play? " She purrs. Merlin , I love it when she purrs. She's so sexy when she's being bad.

"Play what ?" I ask curiously. She grins down at me before planting ghost like kisses around my jaw and neck.

"Fuck the lining out of the bad pussycat." She whispers softly in my ear. I moan as she plays with my sensitive nipples. Hermione had always been this way, though, very few people knew this side of her. Only Blaise Zabini and I knew. She used to date him when we were in school. No one knew that either. She proved to be to much for him though. After they broke up he had tried to spread it around Hogwarts but nobody believed him. Nobody would ever believe that the sweet , goody to shoes , always follows the rules , Hermione Granger could actually be a crop and roleplay nymphomaniac. I had always had a crush on Hermione but I knew I was head over heels in love when I first heard the rumors. At first I didn't believe it but then I saw it. The side of her that she had concealed so well. It was in the girls bathroom in my fifth year. It had been a long day and I was tired. I was going to have a shower and go to bed. As soon as I opened the bathroom door I was met with a site that I had only dreamed of up until then. Hermione was in the shower. I could see her image clearly through the steam. She was facing the shower wall. One of her hands was gripping the wall firmly , the other hand between her legs. She moaned gently. It was like sweet music to my ears. Delicate and addictive, just like her. I was so engrossed with watching her that I didn't notice that I was getting closer and closer to her. I was standing right behind her and she hadn't noticed me yet. I kissed her shoulder lightly , I couldn't help myself. There had been a lot of tension building up between us. I now know that it was sexual tension. She tensed up as my lips touched her bare skin. She turned around to face me. She stared at me , her brown eyes ablaze with lust. I think it was then that I saw the real Hermione. She wasn't the lonely geeky girl who befriended me in my first year. She was a woman. Her body had matured well. Her body is the same now as it was then. She has a tanned curvy body , Her breasts are firm and atleast in a D cup. The only difference is that her hair is silky straight now. She has a beauty that most woman would kill for. She flashes me a mischievous smile. When she smiles at me like that it makes me lose control and before I knew what I was doing , I had her on the bathroom floor begging me to fuck her. After that there was no turning back for me. I want nobody else but my Hermione. There is no word for the attraction I feel for her. I wanted nobody to have her but me. I don't have to worry about that anymore though , now that she's my wife. We've got six children together , about to be seven I hope and not eight. It seems like were cursed to have twins. First, there is Milo and Felix. They're seven now , then there are the quadruplets , three days in labor I spent trying to get them out of me. Four baby girls , they'll be four years old two months from now. There is Wilhelmina , Celeste , Bobby and last but not least Sirius. I don't know why we gave her that name but it was the only one I could think of at the time. I never thought I'd have so many kids. My brothers still have there noses where they don't belong , always saying things like " Maybe you should lay off the sex , Gin." or " If you need sex that bad maybe you should get some help." They don't get it. I don't want to stop having sex and I don't want or need "help". They don't understand. I'm addicted to her. She's like a drug that I can't get rid from my system and even if I could I wouldn't. I love her like my Father loves my mother or like Ron loved Harry. She's my addiction , I'm her junky and I need another fix.


	5. love her

Hermione . . .

I woke up this morning really early. Ginny was already awake and staring at me with a grin on her face. I feel very hot right now. Shit , I'm horny again. I look over at Ginny and smile. Oh , how I love that woman. I've still got cat ears and a tail. her and kiss her gently. She shivers as I ease my hand under her night shirt.

" Good morning , lovergirl. Wanna play?" I purred. She gets excited when I purr at her. I can't help but smirk down at her. She's beautiful . Her skin , a glowing pale complexion , lightly dusted with freckles here and there. She's more beautiful than anything I've ever seen , inside and out.

"Play what ?" She asks innocently. I love it when she acts so niave. It should be a crime to look so innocent. If anyone had told me back in my second year that the small , fragile , red head that I befriended would turn out to be my soulmate , I would have told them to go back to St. mungo's. She moans as I play with her nipples. When I hear her moan it feels like I'm on cloud nine. Nobody can make me feel this way but her . . . not even Blaise could make me feel this way. He was a great shag but there was no spark between him and me. Only her , Ginerva Weasley. I had had a crush on her since fourth year. She didn't know it though. She was as straight as a ruler or so I thought. I would spend countless nights in my bed fondling and touching myself pretending it was her. It is funny how she would tempt me. She'd lean over me on the couch so that I could see her bare arse underneath her plaid mini skirt , laying her head in my lap and then she'd walk around our dorm naked infront of me when the other girls had gone , the funny thing is I don't think she knew she was doing it. I had to control myself. She was still with Dean and still straight as far I knew.

After a month of unrequited love and having sex alone I was on the verge of breaking point. I went looking for trouble and found Blaise. I always did have a thing for slytherins , especially , Marcus Flint. At first things were good , the sex that is. He was just an outlet for my sexual fustration. I know it sounds cruel but it's true. He needed me and I needed sex ! My needs proved to be greater than his. After awhile he started complaining about how he didn't feel like it and just wanted to talk and when we did talk I found out we didn't have much in common , unlike Ginny and I. I dumped him. He was very mad but I didn't care.

Then he started to spread those rumors about me being masochistic and a nymphomaniac. They were and still are very true but that doesn't mean that I was going to admit to it. I had a reputation to up hold. He was such git but I guess I do owe him a thank you. If he hadn't said anything Ginny might have never admitted that she had feeling for me . She wanted me so badly she was willing to take me on the shower wall. How she made me beg that day. She did things to me that Blaise or Marcus could never do. After that I knew that there was nobody else for me but her. She's my wife now and personal sex god. We've got six kids and another on the way. I always did want a big family. I love it when she's pregnant. She gets aggressive and dominant. I love her. My mother once said that it was just lust that I was feel but it's not , it's more than that. I can't live without. I love everything about her , from her flaming red hair to her giddy ways. I love it all. We haven't had much time alone though, because of the children. I'm glad were alone because now I can love her some more.

"Mummy what are you doing to mom?" We need a break.


	6. we'll be together

A/n: I've went back into a previous chapter and changed one of the quadruplets names. Now their names are Wilhelmina , Celeste , Bobby , Sirius. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks to all my reviews. bye now!

* * *

Ron . . . 

I didn't go to work today. I just didn't feel up to it. I don't feel up to doing anything today. I always feel this way the day before our anniversary . . . ever since Harry died anyway. Nothing has ever been the same for me. Malfoy just couldn't rot in the ground like normal dead people. Why the hell did it have to happen to Harry! The one person that made me happy is gone and will never come back. I can't seem to move on and even if I could who would there be ? There is nobody else for me but HARRY! He promised he wouldn't die , he promised he wouldn't leave me ! He lied ! He fucking lied! I wish he'd come back , I know that's impossible. I feel so cold without him. I feel like my soul has been split in half. Harry , I fucking hate you! I hate you for doing this to me. How could you leave me. I pull my knees up to my chest and begin to cry. I see his bloody body flash before my eyes. My world crumpled the day he died and I was forced to try and rebuild it. How can I ever be happy again. I'm alone now. Nobody to spend our anniversary with. Nobody to keep me warm and lay with me during the night. Nobody to love me. Nobody at all. What's left for me here? I don't know why lived this long. Oh yeah , because my family would never forgive me if I committed suicide. Suicide sounds so tempting to me right now though.I can see a glinting from the kitchen. It calls to me. There's a knife on the kitchen table. I grasp it in my hand. It's funny how shiny , delicate and not to mention sharp it looks. I could end it all with one incision. End all my sorrow and all my pain. There is no place in this world for me anymore. I raise the knife above my wrist. I'm prepared for the end. I bring it higher and prepare to bring a swift end to my miserable life. Then- _Ding Dong _Saved by the bloody door bell.

Who the hell could it be. I quickly put the knife down. What the hell was I thinking ! I still have things to finish here. How could I be so ungrateful. I can't give up on life. I owe Harry that much. I can hear chanting now. I walk to the front and the chanting only gets louder. I know those little voices. I wipe the tears of my face quickly and try to look as normal as possible. I open the door and standing at my doorstep is Hermione and Ginny and six little children. I don't feel like having visitors today but I put on a fake smile and pretend to be happy even though I still feel like crying my eyes out.

" Unca Won's house! Unca Won's house! Unca Won's house!" The children chant as they enter the house, their voices are loud , shrill and demanding , like my mother's. Hermione is staring at me with a wide grin. That is never good. It means she just got shagged or she wants something.

"Ron!" She screams. "It's been so long." She grabs me in one of her bonecrushing hugs. I struggle to get away but with no luck.

"It hasn't been that long , 'mione. Please stop trying to break me in half." I tell her and she finally releases me. Ginny is grinning now. Something is not right. I wonder which one is pregnant. Ginny is bitchy when she's pregnant. Hermione on the other hand is happy when she's pregnant, especially when she was pregnant with the twins.

"It's good to see you. How are you?" Hermione asks with a bit of concern. She nows what tommorrow is.

"I've been fine. How are you?" I lied. I know it's wrong for me to lie to them but I can't worry them. They look at eachother and there grins get wider. I raise an eyebrow at them.

"We're fine. It's good to see you." Hermione exclaims.Why is she repeating herself and why in the hell is she so happy? Did they just have sex. No, those are not I-just-got-shagged grins. Those grins . . .they only grin like this when . . .

"No!" I exclaim. I can't believe they want me to babysit. That's why they were grinning at me. Don't get me wrong I love kids. I always did want children of my own. Little Harriettes and Ron juniors running around the house. Harry and I always did want kids but fate had other plans for us. I was meant to be alone and Harry was meant to die. Dammit, why do I keep torturing myself with the past. The point is I refuse to babysit _those_ kids. The twins are to clever for their own good. Two weeks ago they tricked me into doing their homework. I thought I was tutoring them. The little girls are sneaky as hell. Two weeks ago when I went to take a nap I woke up covered in dirt , leaves and rocks. When I asked them what they were doing they started poutting.

" We giving you a beauty tweetment." They all said in unison. I couldn't even take a nap! I didn't even hear them coming. The little crumb snatchers!

"Please , Ron. It's only until tommorrow. We just need some alone time before the new baby is born. Please!" Ginny begs. They have finally stopped grinning. It probably wouldn't be so bad this time. At least I won't be alone.

"Ok." I say slowly. I'm not sure of what I've got myself into. Their grinning again. I wish they'd stop doing that.

"Thank you so much! " Hermione says hugging me.

"We have to go and we will be back tommorrow. Kids , come give mommy a kiss goodbye." Ginny said. Why are they in such a hurry.

"Which one of you is pregnant?" I have to ask. The question was burning a whole in the back of my head.

"I am." Ginny said with pride. Hermione is going to have her hands full for the next nine months. The kids are jumping around like mad. I'm going to have a hell of a night.

* * *

Harry. . . 

We arrived in London about two hours ago. I'm nervous beyond words. I can't believe I'm in Theodore Nott's estate , well , it's Pansy's now. She inherited it when he died. Draco doesn't know about it though. That's a good thing and it's only ten minutes from Ron's house. Pansy gave me the address.

I'll finally get to see him again. I wonder how he'll act when he see us. I'm almost positive he would hate me. I've been 'dead' for five years. He's probably remarried and is currently living happily ever after with a tanned muscular twenty year old named David who likes to cook and likes do all the things that you liked and I didn't, or, you could be living alone not knowing what to do with your life , drifting deeper and deeper into sweet nothingness each day , hoping and praying that this all a dream and when you wake up I'll be there to hold you tightly and tell you everything is alright. I suppose if I came back to you now you wouldn't love me , you loved me when I was beautiful. I'm not beautiful anymore. The scars and bruises on my body tell the story that my lips can't utter. From an early age I learned how to hide bruises and now it has become a skill. Maybe if I told him he would understand , there is only one way to find out. Even if he does hate me for this he can't hate his daughter. This is going to make her day.

"Willow!" I call to her and she runs up to me with a big smile on her face. Its been a while since I last saw her smile like that. "How would you like to go see your other daddy?"

Her eyes grow wide as saucers and before I can cover my ears she screams in excitement.

"Yes! I want to go see daddy!" Willow says as she hopped up and down. I twirl my wedding ring around my finger. So, it's settled. Ron, we'll be together soon.

* * *

Have a nice day! Please review 


	7. Willow meets Ron

A/N: Mimi had a great idea that I should post an album of the families in this story . If you would like to see what the kids look like please go to my homepage . There is a link to them there.

* * *

Harry walked quietly down Limes Avenue , hand in hand with his daughter. Limes Avenue reminded him strongly of Privet Drive. He grimaced. The houses were to close together , making it look like a small suburb. Ron always said he'd like to live in the suburbs. They had always talked about having a big house with a garden in the back and a patio in the front and a few kids too. Someday - if Ron still wanted to - they would have it. The turned a corner into the 100th block. Harry's heart begin to beat rapidly with anticipation. 

"What number is it again , Mommy?" Willow asked. She was so happy that she was going to meet her Father. Harry had only told her so much about him. All she really knew is that his name is Ron Weasley , he's very tall , goofy , likes to eat and had a heart of gold. She saw his picture in the Daily Prophet, she looked a lot like him. Her mother always said that. She wished she knew more about him , her mother was only able to tell her so much while Draco was around the house and Draco was always around. She didn't like Draco at all. He was really mean and hit her mother a lot. She didn't like it when he hurt her mother. She was glad she didn't have to see him anymore.

" It's number 131. " Harry said picking her up and pointing to the house at the end of the block. The hairs on the back of Harry neck began to prickle. He felt as if he was being watched.

"M-mommy." Willow stuttered pointing at something. Harry looked up at his daughter and saw that her face had fallen. He could hear rasped breathing behind him and realised what she was pointing at. They had been caught.

"Willow , when I put you down I want you to run , get away from here. Understand." Harry whispered.

"She's not going anywhere Harry and neither are you." Draco seethed. Harry turned around , his daughter still in his arms.

"She has nothing to do with this Draco. This is between me and you." Harry said calmly.

"Mommy , I want to stay with you." Willow whispered but Harry gave her a look that said it wasn't up for discussion. She nodded. Harry put her down quickly and she ran of at lightening speed.

"No you don't!" Draco said maliciously as he shot a curse at the retreating girl , missing her by a heel. Draco leapt forward at Harry , pushing and trapping him on the ground. Harry tried to push Draco of him but was physically overpowered. Draco was taller and more built than him. Harry knocked Draco's wand out of his hand. Draco growled and slapped Harry across the face. Harry winced and reached up and dragged his long nails roughly across Draco's face. Draco shrieked in pain and covered the bleeding wound on the side of his face. Harry pushed Draco off and tried to grab the wand but he was to slow. Draco reached it first and aimed it Harry. Harry tried to run but was dragged back by invisible restraints.

"You just had to try and run didn't you! I gave you everything and this is how you repay me!" Draco screamed in Harry's face. "Dammit , you'll pay for this!" With that , Draco grabbed Harry - who was still fighting against his restraints - by the waist and apparated away.

XXXXXX

Ron . . .

I'm starting to regret my decision to babysit. These kids are crazy. I had to spell tape Felix to the couch because he kept 'disappearing' into the attic. Bobby is hiding in the cupboard with Sirius , Milo . . . is reading a Spongebob book to Felix , Wilhelmina and Celeste have decided to take a nap. They have to be the quietest three out of the lot. I better go get them out of the cupboard. I can hear them whispering now. I open the cupboard and stare down at the two children covered in soil.

"Look Unca Ron !" Bobby smiled showing me the little sprout in her hand. I forgot I had garden soil down there. It looks like it's been there for awhile. I'll have to clean it later. Sirius smiles at me from the corner as she pulls mushrooms up from there roots. They crawl out of the cupboard.

"Unca Ron , why do you have plants in your cupboard?" Sirius asks. She looks a little like Sirius. She has black hair and blue eyes and so does Bobby. The only one's with red hair is Wilhelmina and Celeste. The boys have brown hair like Hermione's. Celeste looks a lot like her grandmother when you look at her in the face.

I wonder what my kids would have looked like. Would they look more like Harry or me? I used to invision it. They'd have my hair , his eyes and flawless skin. Oh , Harry. The tears sting my eyes again. No matter how hard I try I can't forget him. He's all I think about. I know it's been five years but I can't move on. I can't see myself with anyone but Harry. I miss him so much.

"Unca Ron , what's wrong?" Sirius asks me. I can feel the wetness on my cheeks. I wipe the tears off my face and pick her up and grab her sister's hand.

"I'm fine. I just got some dirt in my eyes." I tell her. I think she knows I'm lying but she doesn't push it. The door bell rings for the second time today. I wonder if it's Ginny and Hermione. No , it couldn't be them , they wouldn't have comeback so quickly. The ringing becomes more frantic and now there's kicking. Something isn't right. As I run to the door I can't help but feel a sence of panic. I don't know why. I open the door and to my surprise it's a child at my door. She looks up at me with tear filled eyes. Her eyes . . . they look so familiar.

"D-Daddy!"She cries and hugs my leg."M-m-mommy !" She stutters trying to catch her breath. Maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me but did she just call me daddy? "He's going to hurt my mommy!" She wails. I pick her up and bring her into the house, sitting her down on the couch next to Felix. The children gather around her stare with wide eyes.

"Calm down. Everything is going to be ok." I tell her handing her a tissue for her nose. I let her calm down a little before I ask her anything. " Now tell me what's wrong."

"He found us and was going to take me and my mommy back with him. My mommy told him that he couldn't take me and it made him even madder. I ran before he could catch me but he got my mommy. He's gonna hurt him daddy!" Why is she calling me daddy? It may just be from the trauma she's been through. I don't want to make her anymore distraught so I let it go. I call the muggle authorities and tell her things are going to be alright once again.

"Now, who's your mommy and who's going to hurt her?"

"You mean my mommy's name?" She asks me.

"Yes." I don't know what I did wrong but she's glaring at me.

"My mommy is Harry Potter!" She shrieks at me. My heart stopped beating for a second. I don't know what kind of sick game this is but I won't be apart of it.

"No he's not. Harry died a long time ago. Now tell me the truth." I say it softly as not to startle her. She looks at me like I'm the stupidest thing she's ever seen. Then thinks about something.

**"He is my mommy ! You can even do a bwood test." **She hisses at me. Oh my god ! She's can speak parseltongue! Only one person can speak parseltongue and that's . . .HARRY! OH MY GOD! I . . .feel . . . very . . .

**/thud/**

* * *

**A/n: Happy Holidays!**


	8. sorry

A/n: I will update as soon as i can. I had a chapter but my sister deleted it by mistake. So, I have to rewrite it. Be patient with me. Also, I'm looking for someone to make a video to this story. I would do it myself but my moviemaker isn't working. Check for a update in a week.

Thank all my viewers.

Milo.


	9. My baby

A/n: Sorry, this took me FOREVER to write but here it is and I will try to update more often. I'll probably update in the next week. Think I'll finish this story before Forbidden Love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

XXXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACK/DREAMXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_7 months before the final battle._

Ron sat on the bed watching tv as he waited in bed for Harry. Harry had been sick all month and Ron was beginning to worry. A month was along time to be sick. Ron had thought to himself. There was a loud squelching noise coming from the bathroom that made Ron shiver. Harry was throwing up again. He got up and walked into the bathroom and sat down next to Harry. He started rubbing soothing circles into Harry's back. Just like last time. He wished he could do more for Harry but knew that there was nothing else. Harry sobbed a little as he wiped the bile from his mouth. Harry moaned with anguish and lay his head on Ron arm. Ron smiled and began to massage Harry's shoulder.

" You should see a Mediwitch, Harry." Ron said softly.

" I agree. I'll go for a walk-in tomorrow."Harry nodded and with his lover's help stood up from the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXENDFLASHBACK/DREAMXXXXXXXX

Ron . . . .

I grumbled slightly as I wake up from my sleep. Everything is so hazy. I looked up at the ceiling and frowned. How did I get on the floor? _Daddy! Mommy. . . _I remember now! MY DAUGHTER!!! Harry had a baby!! I thought as I sat up quickly and looked around a. Where were the children? I've lost the children. Was my first thought. " Hermione is going to chop my balls off, put them in a blender and feed them to me through a straw!" My mind screamed. I got up off the floor and rubbed my head. I had to find the children. Merlin only knows what they got themselves into.

" Unca Ron?" I looked over at the sofa and see Felix. Thank Merlin I found one of them. " I be good now. Can I get up?" I take my wand out of my pocket and quickly cast the counter curse.

He streches his body and gets up off the sofa. " Felix , where are your brothers and sisters?" I ask him as I pick him up and go to check the kitchen. Where could they be?

" They went to Mirror call grams." He answers innocently.

" Where?"

" In your room." He says pointing upstairs. I quickly walk the stairs hoping to catch them before they call their grandma. Mirror calling is extremely dangerous and the kids could seriously injure themselves. I hoped I made it there in time. I push the door open quickly and standing in the middle of my room is my mother. She looks at me with a warm smile and lowers Milo to the ground. I'm so glad they didn't get hurt. I look around for my daughter. I panic when I don't see her. I lost her. My baby girl. I lost her. Just before I broke into tears I felt something warm against my right leg. I look down slowly. I'm so afraid that my mind is playing tricks on me that I'm shaking like a leaf. I look down and . . . there she is. My beautiful angel. My mum said something but I can't hear her. I'm only focused on my daughter right now. She looks like I imagined. She has my hair and Harry's eyes . . . and . . .the cutest little heart-shaped face I've ever seen. My heart feels like it is about to burst with love. That is a feeling that I haven't felt in five years. I'm so happy that I feel like I could fly.

" Ronald!" I quickly come out of my trance and look up at my mother. " I've been calling your name for five minutes." She looks kind of angry now.

I forgot! Harry! My baby said something about Harry. Could it be? Harry could still be alive!! I quickly put Felix down which is kind of hard when you have a child holding onto your leg for dear life. He runs over to my mum as I detach my daughter from my leg and bend down on one knee to look at her.

" Ron, Who is this?" My mother asks walking up behind me.

" She's my daughter." I tell her and can hear her gasp. My baby smiles at me. " W-W-What's your name?" I ask her gently.

" My name is Willow. Daddy, please we have to hurry! Mommy might be hurt already!" She begins to cry again.

" Who is your mother?" My mum asks. I don't understand. I saw Harry die. I saw the blood and his ghostly white skin. When I woke up from my coma 3 months after the final battle they told me he was dead. Minerva told me about how hard they tried to save him. How? It's not possible. It can't be true. They've been lying to me! Damn them all! Lupin went crazy after he found out Harry was _dead_. He's still in St. Mungo's till this day and it was all a lie. I somehow calm myself enough to address my mother.

" My mummy is Harry potter!" Willow says in exasperation. " Please help me find him!" My mother looks like a fish out of water right now. Suddenly, her skin turns lily white and she passes out on the floor. I have no time to help her right now. I need to find Harry.

" Who going to hurt Harry and why?" I ask her. She looks at me with big eyes and whispers. " Dwaco Malafoyed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please Review!!!!**


	10. betrayal of a mentor

Harry. . . .

I pant on the cold dungeon floor. It hurt to breathe in. I don't think I'll make it out of here alive. I'll never see my daughter again and it brings tears to my eyes. I hope she's save. I try to sit up but the manacles cut deeper into my wrists and I'm forced back down. I try to look over at Pansy. I know she's there but my neck hurts so much.

"S-Sorry." She rasps. I want to tell her it wasn't her fault. I want to tell her that there is nothing to be sorry for but when I try nothing but blood escapes my lips. All I taste now is blood. I don't think I could speak if I wanted to. Well, I know I can't speak. I don't think anybody can speak without a tongue. There's a creaking noise at my side and I know he's back. He comes forward from out of the shadows and glares at me before kicking me in my already broken ribs.

I wince but make no noise. I won't give him the satisfaction. He bends down until we're almost eye level.

"I gave you everything you wanted and all I asked for from you is your obedience, devotion and your love." Malfoy seethes at me before slapping me with all his might. This time I whimper. I can feel him smiling and it sickens me.

"Leave him be!" Pansy yells at him. I'm surprised she can speak after what he did to her. She's covered in black and blue bruises. I don't understand why she's doing this for me. We were never friends when we were in school. It was until after the final battle when I found out she had lived. When I first got here we hadn't liked each other but she was there for me when I went into labor. I hadn't known that I was pregnant. I practically passed out when she told me that my stomach cramps were contractions. She even delivered Willow. I think my baby and I would have died if she hadn't been there. Malfoy's cruel laugh bring me out of my thoughts. He isn't standing beside me anymore. He standing in front of Pansy chained form.

"Pansy ,Pansy ,Pansy. What were you thinking? I told you what would happen if you tried to take my Harry away didn't I?" Draco says in a mockingly sweet voice.

"Draco get a hold yourself. Harry isn't yours! He never was-" He smacked her hard across the face. I look at the evil glint in his eyes. He had come far from the pitiful young man I knew in my youth. He's turned into his father. I shack my head at that. Don't know what happened to make him this way.

"Never ! Ever! SAY THAT!" He shouts louder than I ever heard. He takes a dagger from his pocket and I know that this is the end. He slides the blade across her face and she screams as it cuts deep into her flesh. We're gonna die here. Pansy will never get to see her babies and nether will I."He's mine. He's mine. He's mine." He chants more to himself than to us. I'm so scared right now. Why does he want me? He could have kidnaped anyone but he had to have me. Why? Then I hear it. So quiet that it's barely a whisper but I hear it.

"Dumbledore gave him to me. Dumbledore said he's mine. Mine. Yes, he's mine." I-It couldn't be. No, Malfoy is insane. Albus is died. Snape killed him. I look up at him my eyes wide with fright.

"What?" I try to ask but it comes out more like"Whum" instead. He turns to me with bloody dagger still in hand and says.

"That's right potter. The old coot gave you to me." He says but I don't believe him. I shake my head over and over again. Dumbledore is died. I witnessed him die. Snape killed him.

Malfoy pulls something from his robe pocket and shows it to me. He tries but I won't look at his lies."Look at it or I'll slit her throat!" He threatens holding a knife to Pansy's throat and I can see the fear and horror in her eyes as I look up at her. He puts the tattered piece of paper into my face. I looks more like an contract than a note.

_April4,1997_

_I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

_being of sound mind and body. As Harry James Potter's Magical Guardian_ give _Draco Lucius Malfoy my consent to conduct the bounding ritual with Harry J. Potter under the rules stated below._ . .

The other half of the contract is missing. Torn off. That letter can't be real but that is Dumbledore's handwriting. That would mean Dumbledore is or was alive after that incident on the astronomy tower. I guess Malfoy saw the confused look on my face because he began to explain.

"How do think I survived, Potter? The Great Albus Dumbledore is nothing but a power hungry fraud. He's been using you since you came to Hogwarts. He runs everything now." Draco sneers at me. No, Dumbledore would never do that to me. . . would he? I don't know what to believe anymore.

"Draco please listen to reason. Dumbledore tricked you. He tricked us all! Harry isn't yours and you can't keep him like this. That contract isn't real! Please listen to me. I know you think this is real but you need get a grip." Pansy pleads. I'm so confused right now. Malfoy looks really crazy. I try to shrink away but the manacles only cut deeper into my wrists.

"I'll prove he's mine. I'll make sure neither of you forget!" Draco says showing his pearly white teeth. Oh god. I-I know what that means. Tears began to prickle my eyes and I can't stop my body from shaking in fear. Last he _marked_ me I saw my parents. The pain was excruciating. I felt like my insides were on fire and my head was splitting in half. My bottom felt as if it was being skewered. I can't remember what happened next but I know it was bad.

"Draco. Please, I promise I won't runaway again. Don't do this, please." I beg him. I only seem to make him madder and he kicks me in my side so hard that the manacles pull up from the ground.

"You must learn your place!" He screams in anger. He bends down to the floor and tries to touch me but I move away from his hands. He releases the manacles and grabs my shoulders before I can run. I'm slammed into could ground and no matter how hard I squirm or try to fight back it doesn't work.

"After this you'll never runaway again."

He says with sureness. He rips off what's left of my shirt and presses his fingers into my bloody wounds. I can hear Pansy whimpering. I scream as pain rushes through my torso. He's digging his fingernails deep into my flesh. I wish there was someone to save us.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. The Plot I

a/n: Sorry it took me so long to finish this and I'm sorry I held you all up. I'm trying to get the internet back in my computer so right now I'm using my mom's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFlashbackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ronald, I'm so sorry." Hermione cried as she tried to pull Ron off of Harry's grave. "This isn't the place. There are too many people here." She tried to calm him by putting her arms around him. It only made him cry harder.

"Harry, Please. I wish I was dead!" Ron cried, banging his head against the dusty tomb stone. He pulled away from Hermione. He didn't want to hear her right now. "Oh Merlin, why? What am I supposed to do without him." Ron cried hysterically, three old woman past him and gave him dirty look as they went but he paid them no mind. "I hate all you fucking people! Get the hell away from us." Ron yelled at the onlookers, tears cascading down his pale white face. He wrapped his arms around the tomb stone, He wished that he had protected Harry. If only he had seen Malfoy coming. In the blink of an eye his world was burned away and there was nothing left but the scorched earth that had been left behind. He felt so empty inside. He looked over at all the shocked faces, the whispering and cold stares. He loathed those people. Harry had died trying to protect them and what did they do? They turned their backs on him when he needed help the most. Maybe if there had a few more people willing to fight Harry would still be alive. "I told you all to go the hell away!" Some scrambled to leave but others just stared at him dumbfoundedly.

"Ron that's enough! We're taking you home." Ron heard Bill's voice and before he knew what was happening he was being halled up by his feet. Ron screamed and held on to the tomb stone for dear life. He couldn't leave Harry again. He wouldn't leave Harry again.

"No! Get off me. No. No. No! " Ron screamed as he was pulled away by all five of his brothers and his father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEndFlashbackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I clench my fists. I should have known they were lying to me. Malfoy can't still be alive. Minerva told me he got the kiss. I'll kill them all. No, I'll be smart about this. I'll let them think I know nothing. I'll fix them all but first I'll get him out of Malfoy's grasp. If only I could find him.

"It's ok , Willow. I'm going to find him." I nod to my baby girl. I levitate my mom onto the bed in the center of the room. Willow sniffs and rubs her little red nose. Felix and Milo smile at her.

"Is she our cousin?" They ask at the same time, the way Fred and George used too.

"Duh. You two are real idiots you know that." Sirius said with her hands on her hips. They all look up at me in questioning and I can only nod. I have too many things on my mind.

"Mother? Mother, wake up." I call to my mum. "Inervate." She snaps up and looks around. She points at Willow and I can only guess what she's about to say.

"This isn't possible is it? How?" She asks as tears fill her eyes. I understand her pain.

"Harry isn't dead. Someone has been lying. After I kill Malfoy, I'll find out the truth." I fully intend to kill the ferret. I don't care what happens afterward. I'll think of the future when it gets here. He's robbed me off my life, my happiness and god only knows what he's done to Harry. I'll make him pay for it all.

"I don't understand. The Malfoy's are dead, Ronald. You know that."

"Maybe Malfoy Senoir and his wife but Malfoy his alive." I turn away. I have no time to spare. "Willow, do you know where you live.?" I grab her attention from Milo. She shakes her head.

"Do you go to school?"

"I go to Madam Helena's Academy for the Magically Advanced. It's on 2111 Wood street, Manchester. I know to get there." She said looking down at her feet. Maybe she knows how far it is from her house.

"How do you get there?" I ask her. I watch as mum rounds up the kids. All except Willow.

"Dwaco said that mommy can't apparate so we have to walk to school. It isn't far. We leave the house. Walk across the steet, then go up the street and walk down the block and my school is the big building on the side." Willow said matter-of-factly. They must live on

"You very intelligent for a five year old." Mother tells her.

"Thank you, Ma'am." She whispers and dipped her head in thanks. I wonder who taught her that. That means she must live on Queens street , Brazennose or Deans gate. That definitely narrows the search.

"You don't have to call me Ma'am. Call me Grandma." My mother smiles.

"Your my grandmother ?"

"Yes. Didn't your . . . urm . . . mother ever talk about me." Willow looked as if she were thinking before she answered my mother.

"My grandma's name is Molly. My mommy said that she loved babies and she was really nice." Willow looked mom up and down. "I gotta a picture. Wanna see?" She looks up at me and I nod. So does mom. She pulls a peice of folded paper from her blue overalls. She hands it to my mom and once again my mother began to cry. I don't have time for this. I should go and find Harry now. I stand up and dust off my jeans.

"Your dad was in his third year at Hogwarts when this picture was taken. It was christmas. I- I didn't think Harry would come and see us that Christmas." She says as she lifts Willow from the floor. "Ronald, where are you going?"

"Can you take the kids for awhile mum. I have somewhere I have to be. Don't call Ginny or Hermione." There are so many images in my head of ways to kill Malfoy. I'll need some help finding him and I know just where to go.

"Where are you going Daddy?" Willow stares at me. My baby, Everything is going to be ok soon.

"Everything is going to be ok.You'll go with your grandma for now and when I come back . . . Harry will be wih me." I kiss her forehead gently. She beams at me. Wrapping her small hands around my neck, she whispers the thing that I always wanted to her.

"I love you, Daddy." She fills my heart with joy.

"Ronald, I know what your thinking and I know I can't stop you but please for the love of me don't go alone." My mum please.

I turn back on my way out the bedroom door. "Who said I'm going alone." I apparate downstairs. Walking to the Fireplace, I already know who I'm going to call.

I throw the powder in and watch as the embers change color. I speak the destination and wait for the face.

"Who the hell is this?" Neville yells through the fireplace connection. The war changed him as well. For better or worse I can't say, I don't have that much contact with im anymore.

"It's Ron. Do you still work at St. Mungo's?"

"What's up, Ron. Yeah I still work at Mungo's. Why?" He asks suspiciously.

"Because I need you to meet me there in fifteen minutes. It's important."

"Alright man. It ain't like I got anything better to do." He huffs before his face face fades from the fire. I put on my black cloack and walk through the front door, appareting away. Tonight Malfoy pays.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxA/n: I'm going to edit this later but for now I hope you enjoy it. It may sound a bit rushed but the next chapter will be better.XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
